


Of Winter Kisses, Warmth and Life-Changing Announcements

by nightwingingit



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: He pulled me closer until our bodies melded together at the hips, hands on my waist.  My arms are trapped between me and him.  His lips are pressed into my forehead.  The air is crisp, the wind is biting at us, our breath fogging up at the slightest exhale.  Falling heavily fluffy snow swirls around us.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Of Winter Kisses, Warmth and Life-Changing Announcements

He pulled me closer until our bodies melded together at the hips, hands on my waist. My arms are trapped between me and him. His lips are pressed into my forehead. The air is crisp, the wind is biting at us, our breath fogging up at the slightest exhale. Falling heavily fluffy snow swirls around us.

  
It was in this exact spot we had both met in a snow storm just like this. But now, rather than an awkward embrace, time has grown our love even stronger than before.

  
In this exact spot at that exact time, our story began. His confident yet boyish tiger toothed smile, the roughness of his hands as they had held mine. So many years later, after separation, after heartache, after sleepless nights, and after endless dreaming, we have finally made it here.

  
Is it fate or is it something that is only possible because of our own will? Are we able to stand here because of the faith we’ve held onto this whole time or was this moment meant to be?

  
Either way I’m satisfied. Here with him now. I’m shaking but its okay, I’m not cold I’m excited. His embrace is as warm as ever. His hands squeeze me tight and I know I’m safe and I know we can face anything together.

  
I tilt my head up and my eyes fall on the sweet chapped lips of my love and I trace my eyes upwards. He’s grown so handsome, my Yunho.

  
Although he had been handsome before I am convinced Yunho is a fine wine kind of man. Age has sharpened the edges of his cheeks, slimmed his features, and grown his body. Through time he’s only grown into a better man. His eyes and his features have grown mature and yet every once in a while I can still see the glint of a young Jung Yunho, a flare of his fiery boyishness, under that masculine and respectable exterior.

  
He smiles and there it is, the mischievous little boy that had spontaneously grabbed my hand so many years ago in the month of November and had confessed his love to me, a complete stranger.

  
He leans in and I also do my part to close the space between our lips. I feel weak at his hot kiss. Unlike me he seems fueled and we twist slightly toward me, as I’m bent back a little by his barely controlled force.

  
An especially cold gust of wind crashed into us as we parted breathlessly, the inhale almost painful because of the harshness of the winter air. I marvel in every second of its sweetness.

  
“Ahem” The reporter tries to get our attention. We look to see him and his cameraman were startled but not too badly. They didn’t look disgusted at least. Not like it would matter to us either way but watching their reaction felts good and even a little funny since we had been so worried for so long over what other people would think of us.

  
“W-What’s your announcement? What is it that you want to show everyone?” He asked, trying to muster up some professionalism.

  
Yunho and I exchanged glances and smiled at each other, not once letting go of each other.

“Do you want us to show you again?” I smile devilishly as I snuggle closer, cheek to Yunho’s neck, to get more of Yunho’s warmth.

He blushed red and I almost laughed out loud.

  
“This is our announcement” Yunho told him, holding me tighter, “Make sure you broadcast it and let everyone know”.

“O-okay” The reporter is wide eyed yet still professional as he bows.

  
The camera is still on us as I snake my arms up and around Yunho’s neck and kiss him once more.

  
We had once thought we would wait, wait until it was safe, wait until the world was ready for us, but then we realized that things were going too slow for us and we decided to take things into our own hands. We decided if the world wasn’t going to hurry up then we would have to give it a little push. This is what you would call, making history.

**Author's Note:**

> so fluffy back in 2014


End file.
